Everyone loses his or her phone at some point in their lives and it can be a real headache. New technologies such as smartphone tracking technologies that utilize a geolocation module in the phone can help ease the burden of locating the phone. However, these mechanisms do not address the potential for theft of a misplaced phone or mobile device. There is a lack of a theft deterrent system for misplaced mobile devices.